


Oh Christmas Tree

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: In the middle of Voldemort’s rise to power, the Gryffindor students are stuck at Hogwarts for the holiday. To try to cheer everyone up, the Marauders decide to create a winter wonderland in the common room. So what do they do? They sneak to the Forbidden Forest to get a tree.





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t live in a dorm on campus because it’s considerably cheaper to live at home with my parents even if I have to put up with them for another few years. This isn’t a decision that I regret, I’m not a people person, but if there’s anything that I do kind of regret it’s the fact that all of the dorms decorate as a group for Christmas. I’m sure it’s nothing like what I’ve written here but it’s fun to imagine what it would be like.

“Are you sure this is such a great idea?” Peter asked. He looked up where the trees loomed over them and then forward to where James was leading the way. “We could get caught.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” James called back. “This is the Forbidden Forest. No one would even think to look for us here.” He stopped in front of one of the trees. “Besides, we have to find the perfect tree. All of Gryffindor house is stuck here and we are going to make this Christmas the best Christmas any of them have ever had.”

“Think this is the one?” Sirius asked.

James nodded. “Absolutely.”

“It’s not going to fit inside the common room,” Remus commented.

James scoffed. “Please. By the time we’re through, no one will suspect that this tree came from the Forest.”

He drew his wand. “ _Diffindo_ ,” he shouted. The tree lifted off of its trunk a few inches, leaned sideways, and started to tip. Peter scrambled to get out of the way but tripped over a root protruding from the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact.

“ _Wingardium leviosa_ ,” Sirius cried. Barely a foot from the ground, the tree floated in midair. The four breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Sorry about that,” James said. “Let’s get this back to the castle.”

Holding his wand out in front of him, Sirius guided the tree back to the castle. They were able to avoid any wandering teachers using the map they’d finished earlier that month. At the portrait hole, they realized that Remus had been right. There was no way they were going to be able to get the tree inside.

“Any ideas now, smart guy?” Sirius asked.

“I’m thinking,” James retorted.

Remus sighed. “Move over,” he told the other three. He pointed his wand at the tree. “ _Reducio_.” Instantly, the tree began to shrink until it was the right size to fit through the portrait hole. James applauded sarcastically as Remus guided the tree into the common room. He situated it next to the fireplace and then cast an Enlargement spell on it. He had intended to only grow the tree until it reached the height of the ceiling but the common room ceiling surprised him by growing with the tree until the tree was its original height.

“I love magic,” Peter whispered. He turned to James and Sirius, looking for guidance. “What now?”

“Now,” James said, drawing his wand.

“We decorate,” Sirius finished.

The first thing Sirius did was to conjure snow to lie upon the tree branches. He enchanted it to remain cold throughout the season and then turned his attention to the baubles James was transfiguring into beautiful ornaments. Remus was magically knitting unique stockings for every student in Gryffindor tower.

“Need some help there, Peter?” Sirius asked as he watched Peter hang the ornaments.

“I just can’t get the higher branches,” Peter replied.

“Well that’s not a problem. Float yourself up there and I’ll charm the ornaments to fly to you,” Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing. Peter groaned, wondering why he couldn’t have thought of that.

Nearly an hour later, the tree glittered with ornaments and small fairy lights. Real snow floated from the ceiling, creating a layer of frost around the tree. Almost one hundred stockings hung from various places in the common room. It really was a winter wonderland.

“Oh Christmas tree,” James murmured. “How lovely are your branches.” He smiled, admiring the work they’d pulled off. “Good job everyone. Off to bed. We’ve got an early morning. I want to see everyone’s faces when they come downstairs.”


End file.
